


Psychos deserve happy endings too - Until Dawn oneshot

by TheNightess



Category: Supernatural, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crossover, Josh will be saved, Oneshot, Supernatural - Freeform, Until Dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightess/pseuds/TheNightess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is alone in the mines, his sister- the wendigo- has not returned and he is growing hungry. But footsteps and voices offer a slight glimmer of hope. Maybe he'll make it out of here alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abandonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I do not own these characters nor do I own Supernatural or Until Dawn.

Josh's water soaked clothes chilled him to the bone, the uneasiness it caused amplified by quiet voices telling him to do things. The voices grow louder and he recognises them as his sisters’ voices, Hannah and Beth. “No, no, no.” He clutches his head between his hands and mutters to himself. “You're not real. You're not real!” He shouts. The voices shout back. Their sentences are not coherent but the message is clear. He's going to die here. Starvation will probably be the cause of death. His whole body hurts and he doesn't know how to get out of here.

***

He's been wandering for hours, days maybe, but he keeps circling back to Hannah's-no, the wendigo’s- lair. The head of an old man stares at him, it's just lying there with big milky eyes. The hunger is now gnawing at him, his sisters telling him to just eat the head. At least it would still the hunger, but he couldn't do it. Reality and hallucinations started to melt together. And sometimes he wonders if he didn't already read eat the head. But then the gnawing hunger reminds him that he hasn't. The voices are getting stronger and he's not sure how long he can hold out.

***

He's been hearing noises and movement in the mines lately. He doesn't dare scream, he doesn't know whether they come from wendigos or a rescue team. He huddles against a wall, his clothes still not providing any warmth.

***

The shrieks of the wendigos have been getting softer lately, as if there's something scaring them away. Nevertheless, hope has left him and the head is becoming more and more tempting.

***

He has made the decision, the only way to survive is by eating the head. He stands up from his spot against the wall and crawls towards the head. The smell coming off of it discourages him, but the voices grow louder and cheer him on. He stretches his hand towards the head, touching the soft decaying flesh with his fingertips. He grabs a small piece and tears it off. The soft feeling is nauseating, but the voices encourage him to go on, a new voice having joined the crowd. It's more of a feeling, a presence, than a voice. It brings a desire for the meat be holds in his hand. A savage feeling comes with the presence, a desire to run wild and free. The feeling is tempting, addictive and he knows he has to give in to feel it again. He is bringing his hand to his mouth when the sounds of shouting and footsteps startles him.


	2. Saviours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I do not own these characters nor do I own Supernatural or Until Dawn.

“Josh!” A low gravelly voice shouts. He quickly drops the flesh and scrambles backwards. “Josh!” He doesn't dare reply, he knows how good wendigos are at mimicking people. “I think he's dead.” Another voice says. It sounded low, but not as gravelly as the other voice had. “Well then, we at least have to bring his body back to his friends.” says the gravelly voice. Friends? Friends? He didn't like the sound of that, he doesn't have friends, they left him. _They left you, they don't care, we do._ The voices whisper. A tall man walks into the cave, holding out a gun. He throws a quick glance the bewildered boy in front of him. “Sammy!” He shouts, the gravelly voice came from him. “Yeah?” The other voice shouts back. “I found him. Bring the rope and let's get out of here before the wendigos come back.” Wendigos, they know about the wendigos. They can't be real, it's just a hallucination. _They're not real, they won't save you, you will starve. Eat, you must eat._ Josh ignores the man standing near him and reaches for the head in front of him. “Oh no you don't.” The man with the gravelly says before he kicks the head away and points the gun at Josh. “Did you eat from it yet?” he asks. Josh just looks at him wondering if the head actually moved. The guy is a hallucination, right? Is the head a hallucination too? Is everything a hallucination? Is he dead? “Josh!” The man shouts whilst shaking him by his shoulders. The boy looks up with wide eyes. “But you’re not real.” The boy mutters. “Doesn’t matter, did you eat it or not?” the man whispers. Josh looks down again, muttering to himself. “Did you Josh?” the man tries to get the boy’s attention. “No, no, I didn’t. I didn’t, didn’t, didn’t. So hungry, I’M SO HUNGRY!” Josh starts rocking back and forth, muttering to himself about the gnawing hunger. “Sammy? Hurry up, he’s losing it!” The man yells again. He stands up and starts searching through the pockets of his jacket.

 

“Dean?” The other voice asks. An even taller man enters the cave, towing a large sling of rope with him. The man called Dean looks up and gestures at the other man to come over there. “You still got those crackers with you?” he asks. The other man, Sam, scrunches his eyebrows but drops the rope and pulls a duffel bag from behind him. He zips it open and tosses a packet of crackers towards the other man. Dean catches the crackers and turns back to Josh. “Sam, keep an eye out for those wendigos.” He says over his shoulder. Sam turns towards the cave entrance and pulls out a gun. Dean focuses on the young man in front of him, who is still rocking back and forth. “Josh.” No response. “Josh?” the glassy eyes of the boy slowly focus on the man in front of him. “Josh?” the muttering stops and his eyes seem to regain focus. “Hi.” Josh croaks, a small smile on his face. For a moment Josh seems to be oblivious to his situation. Dean opens the packet and hands a cracker to the young man. Josh looks at it with a bewildered look on his face, but the growling of his stomach urges him to eat it. Within seconds the cracker is gone. He looks up at the man, pleading for more food. “I’ll give you another one, but eat it slowly, okay? If you rush it you might throw up.” Dean says. Josh slowly nods and stretches his hand to the crackers. The man hands him another one and Josh starts to slowly nibble on it. Dean nods contentedly and turns back to the other man. “Sam, you sure the rope is still attached to the entrance?” Sam looks at his brother over his shoulder. “Yeah, the rope still spans tight when you pull and I think we’ve scared them enough for them to stay away for a while.” He replies. “Good, I think he’s ready to leave soon.” Dean says while looking at the boy, who is still nibbling on the cracker. Sam nods and turns back to watching the cave entrance.

 

Dean walks back to Josh and kneels before him. “Hey Josh, you ready to leave?” he asks. Josh looks at him with wide scared eyes and starts to mutter again. “No, no, no, can’t go back. Chris is back, and Chris is mad. Mike is also back, and Mike is _really_ mad. Jess is dead, oh god, Jess is dead.” He mutters. Dean reaches out to touch his shoulder, but Josh pulls away. “Don’t touch me.” Dean pulls his hand back and looks at Josh. “Josh, Jess isn’t dead, she survived with the others. And Chris isn’t mad anymore, he is the one who sent us after you.” Josh looks up at that and stops muttering. “Jess is alive? And, and, Chris is not mad anymore?” His eyes are filled with hope. “He’s not, he wants to help you.” A small smile spreads on the young man’s face. “Chris isn’t mad anymore.” He mutters to himself. Dean chuckles softly. “You ready to go now? There will be food?” the boy pipes up at the mention of food and quickly scrambles to his feet. He seems healthier and saner than he did when they first found him. “Let’s go.” Josh says. The two men smile at him and start gathering their stuff. “Ready?” Dean asks Sam. The other man nods and slings the duffel bag back over his shoulder. Dean pulls out his gun and turns back to Josh. Josh jumps away, scared that the gun is pointed at him. “Woah, easy. This is for the wendigos.” Dean shush the boy. “Just stay between me and Sam and do what we say, okay?” Josh nods and moves towards Sam. Sam picks up the rope and points his flashlight at the dark tunnel leading away from here. The three men start to make their way through the mines, following the long rope.


End file.
